


Amnesty Library

by GardenGoblin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candlenights gift!, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, indruck, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: A cute AU I wrote as a candlenights gift! Indrid works in a library and helps Duck find a book!
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Amnesty Library

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights Max!

Indrid sat behind the library desk, nose buried in _Holiday Recipes To Wow Your Family With!_ looking at a particularly delicious looking eggnog recipe when someone rang the bell at the information desk. He waited a second for Dani to get it when he remembered he was supposed to be covering it for her that day. Scrambling up, Indrid quickly walked over to the desk to see a man holding a slip of paper and looking confused.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?" Indrid asked, slightly flustered.

"Yeah, I saw on the computer that y'all have this book on poisonous mushrooms of West Virginia but I can't find it on the shelves, do you think you could help me find it?"

Indrid smiled, "Of course, it may have been misshelved by accident, it should be right over here." And he led the man over to the gardening books.

"Man I'm sorry to say but I already looked here, I checked the botany section too." The man explained.

"No worries ah-"

"Duck, Duck Newton."

"No worries then Duck Newton, lovely name by the way."

"It's a nickname but thanks."

Smiling cheekily, Indrid pushed his glasses up and said, "Well then Duck nickname, I'm gonna find you your book. It must be here somewhere because Barclay is the one who checks the books in and he's very thorough, Aubrey however, shelves the books, and sometimes she decides a book belongs somewhere where it doesn't "for kicks" ya know?"

Duck chuckled, "Actually I do! Aubrey Little, right? We used to work together." 

"Well well! What are the odds?" Indrid laughed.

They continued quietly chatting as they searched the shelves for the elusive book. Finally, they found it in the recipe section in between _Veggies for You!_ and _Soup for Dummies._ Indrid noticed that Duck also grabbed the soup book.

"So, thanks for spending all this time helping me find this book." Duck said softly, his cheeks dusted with a light blush.

Indrid, suddenly struck by how gay he was, said "No problem! It was a pleasure! Can I help you find anything else?"

"Well," Duck said "I can't seem to find your number, could you help me out with that?"

Indrid flushed and stuttered out, "I- Oh! Sure! I'd love to help you find that!" And he scribble his number out onto a small piece of paper.

Duck took it with a smile, "I'll text you later okay? If you've changed your mind then you can block me an all, no hard feelings."

"I doubt I'll change my mind about it but thank you for the option." Indrid laughed.

"Great, see you later." Duck said, "I gotta go check these out."

Indrid waved back, "See you later." And watched Duck wander over to the checkout desk, butterflies fluttering lightly in his chest.


End file.
